


【AC】结发

by spiralamadeus



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralamadeus/pseuds/spiralamadeus
Summary: “那个……”亚茨拉斐尔湿漉漉的眼睛里融着壁炉里温暖的火光，“你头发留得好长哇……”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	【AC】结发

“你如果非要让我承认地狱有一点好，”亚茨拉斐尔的脸被暖气和酒精熏得通红，“那就是——”

“那就是？”

“就是……”

“就是……？”克鲁利拖长了语调。

“你们有、有发型自由！！”天使对着恶魔光亮的额头大吼道。

“……你想用口水给我洗个脸你可以直说的。”

“哦……我、天哪！对不起我不是故意的！”天使突然就醒了酒，手忙脚乱地把手指放在了恶魔的脸上（或许也忙中偷乐地捋了捋他油光水滑的长发、或许），恶魔轻轻地哼了一声，从亚茨拉斐尔的手底下消失了。

“嘿……”亚茨拉斐尔沮丧地垂下手，心里面有点儿莫名的委屈和不舍（不是对那个杀千刀的恶魔，是头发罢了，头发！），他的拇指和无名指互相摩擦着，悄悄地回味着尚且残留的柔滑的触感——那把火红的、茂盛的、长如飞瀑的头发！亚茨拉斐尔敢打包票，当初有一批天使堕天肯定就是因为上帝祂老人家不让天使（被下发了男性躯壳的那一批）留长发。他扁了扁嘴。

关于这一点，大部分的圣经都没有记载。出于某些不可言说的缘由，这些内容被从《创世纪》中删除了，只有一本幸免于难。而亚茨拉斐尔——理所应当的——作为天堂中唯一一个珍本收藏家，拥有了这本《发型自由禁止圣经》。

这本圣经的独特之处在于，在正常的二十四节中间、第五节和第六节的地方，多了这么一句：

耶和华神言：汝等不可披头散发，如下界堕落者，男躯不可留长发，女躯不可过腰。

没错，听上去跟高中专查男女生在杂物间接吻的教导处主任一模一样。耶和华就是这么闲。

总之，在莫扎特、巴赫和普罗科菲耶夫出现之前，无法拥有一头闪耀的长发实属天使目前为止最大的缺憾。事实上，因为没有长头发而不能够享受编发的乐趣才是最大的不幸，亚茨拉斐尔有时候拿柳条练手，却被柳树的抱怨弄得悻悻罢手。不过，我们善良的天使总是个运气绝佳的家伙。

这个甜蜜的神迹，发生在一个黑沉沉的雷雨夜。

有一个议题，在地狱里从公元前421年争论到1969年——关于恶魔到底应不应该打伞这个问题。有的恶魔认为，伞、作为天使的造物，不应该与恶魔沾上半点关系，而另一批则觉得，伞让恶魔在某些特殊时刻更好地行动，就比如说马尔科夫*那事儿。而克鲁利，在这一点上他倒更像个人类——他单纯就是懒。

所以他一路从报告大厅淋着雨晃荡到亚茨拉斐尔的书店。他湿透了，但他不怎么在乎，进了水的皮鞋啪嗒啪嗒地踩在天使昂贵的核桃木地板上，旁边就是一本绝版的《名士风流》。“离我的书远一点儿！”亚茨拉斐尔的声音被惊恐拔尖、拔高，听上去像个洋娃娃掉河里的小姑娘，“你给我快去洗澡！”

“我们不需要洗澡……”克鲁利吸了吸鼻子，被鼻腔里的冷意逼出了一个喷嚏，“我只需要——”

“你敢打响指我现在就把你翅膀毛拔光，”亚茨拉斐尔眯起来的眼睛里是吓人的寒光，“给。我。去。洗。澡。”

“你学坏了，天使，”心情糟糕的恶魔甩了甩头发，在亚茨拉斐尔第二次用尖叫震碎他的耳膜之前溜进了洗手间。

等到克鲁利出来的时候，亚茨拉斐尔已经本着警惕的态度把书本拾掇起来收好了。恶魔套着天使的睡衣无精打采地在走廊上晃荡着，被睡衣的主人抓进了客厅。“天冷啦，”他说（脸上是一贯的傻到极点的笑），“我想我们应当烤烤火。”

克鲁利是蛇，所以，在一个温度接近零度的寒冷雨夜，他想不出任何一个理由拒绝他的天使的请求——坐在壁炉边上，喝一杯酒精浓度正好的爱尔兰咖啡，昏昏欲睡地犯一点儿懒惰罪，让天使给自己梳理梳理有点儿太长的头发……

等等？

好像有哪里不对？克鲁利迷迷糊糊地翻了个身方便让亚茨拉斐尔更好地组织他的头发，暖洋洋的温度让他差不多处于彻底睡过去的边缘。恶魔无意识地蹭了蹭天使的大腿，天使抿着嘴巴偷偷地微笑了。

好像……嗯……克鲁利的意识还在挣扎浮沉着。亚茨拉斐尔的手指温柔又灵巧地滑过他的头皮，他轻轻地按压着恶魔的鬓角，然后迅速把打结的地方梳理开，乱七八糟的分叉弥合（神迹用在这个上面真的不算浪费，不接受反驳）。克鲁利在细微的拉扯感作用下感到越来越迷糊，天使温暖的指尖在他的后颈上来回动作着，试图把这团庞杂燃烧着的火焰理个清楚。刚洗过的头发很香，亚茨拉斐尔完全忍不住——他缩了缩脖子，悄悄地把手掌里深红色的发丝送到自己的鼻尖，清淡的栀子花和稍显辛辣的生姜味儿……天使感觉自己像是个、那个词怎么说来着？猫奴？就跟亲爱的欧内斯特*抱着雪球疯狂吸气的样子……亚茨拉斐尔眨眨眼。

就在亚茨拉斐尔脑子里烂七八糟地想着东西的时候，他手里已经给克鲁利编好了三四个小辫子。那些细溜溜、滑溜溜的深红色发辫就像有了意识一样，知道怎么才能把自己的主人装点地漂亮——他们懒散地垂在恶魔的颧骨和下颚上，松松地遮挡着他长长的睫毛、深邃的眼窝和樱桃红色的嘴唇，瞧瞧现在谁才像个小姑娘啦！

亚茨拉斐尔的脸通红着，壁炉里的火太旺太旺，可他又不好打扰他小憩的朋友是不是？天使小心翼翼地躺下去，手指还捻着自己的杰作。他打了一个哈欠，接着是第二个、第三个，亚茨拉斐尔睡过去了。在此之前，他悄悄地、异常怜爱地吻过了那些漂亮的小辫儿（或许还有脸颊、或许）。

此后两千年，克鲁利没再剪过短发。

END

Bonus：

所以可预见的是，恶魔后来大部分的发型都由天使来打理了。亚茨拉斐尔偏爱给他编各种各样的小辫儿（撒旦啊，他还给他编过鱼骨辫！噁！）包括各各他山上亚茨拉斐尔给他随手编的鱼尾辫，罗马时期的短辫、金雀花时期的花边辫和复杂得要死的六股辫。

怎么说呢……克鲁利还挺喜欢这些小发型的，在热得要死的夏天确实是良好的散热方式（相比起就让它们散在肩上来说），不过就是每天都要拜访他的老朋友就麻烦了点儿。

所以，有那么大约……四百年的时光里，他们俩住在一起，理由是这样方便天使打理恶魔的头发，直到有一天恶魔问天使要圣水一用，把亚茨拉斐尔彻底气跑了。不过这就是另一个故事了。

至于这理由的孰真孰假，不可言说，不可言说。

**Author's Note:**

> *1978年9月保加利亚异见作家马尔科夫(Georgi Markov)，在伦敦滑铁卢桥被人用雨伞戳了一下大腿，四天后中毒逝世。事后证实，KGB利用雨伞制造无声手枪，发射致命的蓖麻毒素。
> 
> *海明威


End file.
